The Virus
by Sgt Sector
Summary: Did you read stories when they make curly die from whatever and its too sad, well here you go. this is a less sad and more epic story
1. Virus

**I dont own cave story its owned by pixel studios**

**people have for some reason made curly die from whatever and they're all too sad so i made 1 a bit less sad and more epic.**

**btw i think the theme of this story is the mw2 theme because it sounds sad at 1st then it turns epic but thats me**

**anyway enjoy.**

**"The Virus PT 1"**

**Time:7:15**

**year: 2106**

**Location: Quote,Curly,Coaster,and Sector's house, the exact location of the house is unknown.**

Curly was picking flowers,Coaster and Quote were Watching TV, And ...um...Sector was doing whatever the hell he does while drinking soda. Curly started feeling sick so she went and Coaster saw she didnt look so good. "Curly you alright" Coaster said "ill be fine i just need rest. After a week she want getting better,infact she was getting worse. An android doctor came in to check on Culry. Coaster,Quote,and Sector were there. The android doctor came out "I cant help her" He said. "why not" quote said worried. "She has some sort of radio active robot virus and i dont know how to help...she might have 2 days left" "wait..." Sector said suspisously then he walked down stairs. Quote was crying and Coaster was silent.

Sector got out a book. It was the same book from when Quote learned how to drain follded robots. He went to the "android virus" section. "alright lets see...there we go radio active virus" after reading for about 5 minutes "the only cure for this is the liquid pills made from a Red pignon" This was great news because you might not know but Sector's biggest fear is loosing his teamates. An hour later Sector called Quote"Quote get down here i got news!" Sector said. Quote came down with tears on his face. "hey cheer up this is good new for us ..and Curly" Sector said. He showed Quote the Cure of the radio active virus section. When he saw they could save Curly from death he wipped the tears off his face and was smiling "how do we get these pills" Quote Asked. "i found out he only pills are on Pignon Mountains 53 miles north... The question is how do we get there" "we can call the sokamotos for a helicopter" "alright contact them and ill tell Coaster about this".

The Sokamotos came there in an hour or less after they heard Curly was dying. Sector Told them where they were going and why. Momorin Sokamoto said "O.k we'll take you as soon as your ready" "Thank you" Quote said. "Alright lets gear up" Sector said. Quote didnt saved his spur for giant emergenys so he borrowed Curly's MG and PROMISED To return it safe, Coaster took his equipment and his MP5, Sector got his equipment and got his M16. Quote told Curly she was going to be O.K and was going for the cure to her sickness. "Alright becarful please" Curly said. Quote kissed her cheek and heded to the chopper. They took off into the air and headed twordes Red Pignon Mountain.

"**THE VIRUS PT2"**

**TIME 8:23**

**Year: 2106**

**LOCATION: CHOPPER 32 HEADING TWORDS THE MOUNTAINS**

"So I hope this Cure helps curly" Coaster said. "It will it has to" Quote said. Quote and Sector were the most conserned about Curly,dont get me wrong Coaster was pretty conserned but Quote loved Curly, and Sector cares for his teamates dearly. "there it is" Coatser said. They were landed on the mountain unseen and Sector,Coaster and, Quote got out. "good luck guys" Kuzuma said. The chopper took off but not too far,mabey 4 miles away from the mountains. They started heading twords the direction Sector's tracking system was showing. They climed for about 3 minutes when they saw a little bunker. "Mabey someone can help us there" Coast said. "hide your weapons incase they take us hostile" Sector said. When they entered they saw 4 soldiers there and they saw the group as soon as they entered. "Hey what are you doing here" one of the Soldiers said. "We're here to collect the red pignon pills" Quote said.

After he said that the soldiers pointed their pistols at them. Sector,Coatser and Quote got out their weapons and fired at the soldiers. "what was that about" Quote said "dont know" Coaster replied. "look camra monators lets see if we can find the location of the pills" Sector said. They didnt know but they were being watched by a hidden camra. "there it is" Quote said. The pills were in a small room but with something else in it but they didnt know what it was , it didnt matter they just needed to get them and save Curly. They headed out hte door "lets split up we might be able to find the pills faster" Sector said. "Quote go eastwest to the objective,Coatser on me"

**sorry if the chapter was a little short but more is on the way. i hope they save Curly.**


	2. Moritora soldiers

**"Moritora Soldiers"**

**time: 9:18**

**year:2106**

**Location: red pignon mountain**

15 Minutes ago Sector spotted a place that looked like a marine base of some-sort so Sector and Coaster checked it out."We should keep out of site after what happended last time we were spotted" Sector said. They hid behind a old crashed chopper,Sector saw to jets flying twords them. "hold position" Said Sector. The jets flew by, Sector and Coaster left the chopper twords the base. They took out their binoculars and looked at the base. There was a mini wall, lots of soldiers,jets,and a huge building near the middle. "damn its cold" Coaster said, "your just lucky you have a long sleeve on. More jets came by "We cant stay here lets go to the wall" Sector followed the wall to the west. "AHH" a Soldier popped out and brought Coaster to the ground, Kicked him then pointed his assult rifle at him. Sector Hit the soldier's face with the back of his M16 then shot his head. He helped Coaster up but then multiple bullets were coming right for them. "damnit were pinned down"! They shot 5 targets then moved a bit forward. "Coatser get up the lader and clear the inside of the base i got these guys" "what about you" Coaster said "ill be fine go"!. Coaster climed the lader,broke a window in the base and climed throuC

** "Clearing The Area"**

**time:9:22**

**year:2106**

**location: The Moritora Base**

Coaster broke a window in the base and went in. He was still a bit worried about Sector but he gave him an order and he had to follow it. More Moritora soldiers fired at him. Coaster jumped from the window and got to cover. A soldier went where Coaster was but he stabbed the soldier with his knife. He walked out using the soldier as a sheild (hehe) and when he got close he through the soldier at the others then grabbed 2 more soldiers. "hey you 2 met" Coaster said then he slamed their faces together. He finished the 3 last soldiers off with his M1911 pistiol.

**"Pinned down"**

**time:9:22**

**year:2106**

**location: pinned down outside the Moritora base**

Coaster just entered the base and Now sector had to kill the rest of the Moritora soldiers. He shot 1 in the head. 5 soldiers were on a brige aboe him. Sector threw a granade and killed 4 then executed the last one. "this all you got" Yelled Sector. Sector (like the boss he is) shot 3 more soldiers then flipped to more cover. Sector was winning and was going to get in that base. "Come on BRING IT ON!" They were only 12 soldiers left. Sector reloaded then got back in action. He got out his m9 pisol and shot 2 then threw a smoke granade. When the smoke cleared The soldiers didnt know were Sector was until... He apeared behing then shooting 5 of them,threw a granade killing alot then leaving only 1 soldier left. Sector shot the last one in batween the eyes. He went to the door and planted c4 on it then blew it up and went inside.

"**Regrouping"**

**time: 9:27**

**Year:2106**

**Location: in the moritora base**

After they cleared the area Coaster and Sector regrouped. "Alright everything clear" Sector asked. "yeah" Coaster replied "alright lets go". afew minutes ago Sector contacted Quote."Quote have you seen the base" Sector said "yeah it huge" Quote replied. Quote came throough the base 6 minutes ago. "Quote over here" Coaster said. After they regrouped they looked for the redpignon pills. "look for a small metal room o.k" Sector said.

**MORE NEXT CHAPTER**


	3. Moritora

**"Moritora"**

**Time: 9:40**

**Year: 2106**

**Location: In side the base**

They searched for the redpignon pills for 13 minutes then they heard something coming twords them. "wait ... do you guys here some thing" Coaster said. They looked behind the doo they just came through, afew seconds later a giant robot with MGs and Grim Reaper missles on it. "HOLY HELL" Coaster screamed. "What the Hell is that" Sector said. "hello android soldiers" The giant robot said as he walked to them. The 3 backed up pointing their guns at the giant killing machine. "uhh this was a bad idea" Coaster said. "what are even doing here" The robot said. "we're here for the red pignon pills and who are you exacly" Quote responded. "Im Moritora ... and Thats my precios medicine your not leaving with it" Moritora said. He pointed his Mg at them and fired "Infact your not leaving at all". "aww hell" Sector said after he took cover.

All 3 shot their guns at Moritora but it looked like it didnt really damage him. "Those weapons hav almost no effect on me" Moritora said and continued to shoot. "Damn it" Sector yelled. Coatser said "how are we going to beat this thing". Sector looked at Moritora when he could. After afew minutes Sector had a plan "Quote over here" Sector yelled. Quote ran and shot Moritora then went to cover with Sector. "Quote you look for the pills Coaster and i are going to hold this guy off" "what about you" Quote said "when you find the pills go up that ladder i say a zipline gun you can you when i give the O.K Shoot it right abouve the Moritora then zipline down" Sector comanded then went back on shooting the Giant robot. Quote went to look for the pills leaving Coaster and Sector to hold off Moritora.

**"Screwed"**

**Time: 9:46**

**year: 2106**

**Location: in the base fighting Moritora**

Sector and Coaster were shooting with their M16 and MP5 but with no luck in killing Moritora but that wasn't Sector's plan anyway. "where did Quote go" Coaster Asked. "hes looking for the pills while we hold him off" Sector replied. "Aww were screwed" Coaster said. "...yeah" Sector replied. They continued to shoot Moritora going fo new cover after a minute or 2. Sector saw Coaster was scared and he didnt really get out of cover to shoot alot "Coaster listen you stay strong and ill help you through this" "alright" Coaster said and began to shoot Moritora. While runing for cover Sector got shot twice in the sholder and once in the chest then continued to get to cover. "Coaster you alright" "im a fine you just got shot 3 times" "i know".

Sector began shooting again "Sector your one tough bastard" Coatser thought. Sector and Coatser began to shoot when ...MORITORA BEGAN TO SHOOT HIS GRIM REAPER! "Damnit!" Sector screamed then threw a granade. Sector ran for a different cover spot and shot Moritora with his M16 1 handed (like a boss). "Your lucky he isnt shooting shot guns" Coaster said. "Yeah Arn't I Just" Sector replied. They both shot their guns until Coaster heard a click and his gun stoped firing. He was out of amo and out of amo mags. "Well im all out" Coaster looked at Sector "What do i do now". Sector looked at the Moritora Robot again and noticed the angle the grim reaper launchers on this sholdiers were. "Damn it where the hell are you Quote how mutch longer until you get back were" Sector said. "about 5 seconds"

**"The pills"**

**Time: 9:46**

**year: 2106**

**Location: In the base looking fo the redpignon pills**

Quote went looking for the pills leaving Sector and Coaster to hold off Moritora. He spotted a room that looked like the room they saw on the camra screen. He went in it and saw lots of Mapignons. "HEY thats the robot that killed one of us that was on the island lets get him". "ahh come on" Quote didnt feel like fighting stupid little pignons he just wanted to get the pills and help Sector and Coaster. He shot 3 of the mushrooms then the others charged at him and one bit him. "Ow" Quote said then shot it. After afew minutes he shot all the pignons and looked for the pills in the room. He finaly found them after a minute or 2. "Yes! Curly is going to be O.k" Quote thought smiling then headed back to Sector and Coaster. "Where the hell are you Quote how much longer until you get back here" Sector said. "About 5 seconds" Quote said

**Hoped you liked it. more chapters on the way**


End file.
